Alone
by S h i b b i e
Summary: There were times when you felt so lonely, weighed down by the burden of your brother’s existence...in the midst of hundreds of people you protected …you were alone."


**Title:** Alone  
**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto or Kessen II  
**Summary:** "_There were times when you felt so lonely, weighed down by the burden of your brother's existence. When you had thought nobody could possibly understand your pain and in the midst of hundreds of people you protected …you were alone."_  
**A/N:** Can be read as it is or in conjunction with 'Monster', similar context.   
  
Italics = flashbacks OR when I choose to highlight a particular word or sentence. The little dashes also separate flashbacks from present time.

----------------------------

_It was both a lot easier and a lot harder then you could have ever imagined._   
  
You feel the light drizzle of rain fall and run down your neck as you stand over _his_ fallen body. 

"Sasuke…" the words are soft but you hear it, loud and clear, vibrating in your ears.   
  


-

_"Why are you so weak Sasuke?" His eyes pierce through you, glowing embers floating in an untouchable darkness.   
  
"No!" _

_"Why are you so weak?"  
  
"You're wrong!"_

-

  
Your common sense screams at you to deliver the final blow, end it all now. But as you reach for a kunai he speaks again.   
  
 "…little brother" your body tenses. How he dare call you that that term of endearment, after all he's done!  
  
You grip the handle of the small blade, slowly pulling it from its sheath. You were going to enjoy this. This is what you had spent more then half your life working for. It was pure hate that had kept you going, a burning desire to end the life of the one who had caused you so much pain. 

  
Against your better judgement you kneel down beside him, knife held just below his chin.   
  
"So… you've finally done it…" You narrow your eyes in confusion, looking down at him as the cursed Sharingan fade, replaced with eyes almost identical to yours -and he smiles.   
  


-

  
_"When I grow up I want to be just like you big brother!"   
  
"No you don't" he said, looking down and you remember thinking that despite his smile he looked so sad._   
  
-

  
You hesitate, the blade's tip lingers inches away from the warm flesh of his throat.   
  
"You're so…strong now" it almost looks like pride shining back through those eyes.   
  
You want to know why he did it, why he killed everyone and why he spared you, but you don't ask because that would give him satisfaction maybe even a chance of redemption and you will be damned if you let that happen. 

  
You lift the blade high above your head so the force would drive the weapon clean through.

"I did it for you" he says, sounding almost relieved.  
  
The knife falls from your hand, landing with a soft 'thump' on the dampened dirt and he steadily blinks back at you.

"Sasuke…" and he reaches for you, "create a world, where someone like me… can not be born"* The light in his eyes fade, the outstretched hand falls silently by his side as the rain begins to cascade almost violently down  
  


You pretend it isn't your tears that roll down your face landing onto his, you convince yourself that you are _not_ crying for him and that it is simply the heaven's who have parted to let down the deluge it had kept stored inside for so long.

  
There were times when you felt so lonely, weighed down by the burden of your brother's existence. When you had thought nobody could possibly understand your pain and in the midst of hundreds of people you protected …you were alone.

You had replayed this scene over and over in your mind, how you would finally end all this suffering and take back your happiness, take back your wasted years, and take back your ability to love again. Maybe you were a little naïve… 

Inside, moments ago a fiery blaze of hatred had burned. Now it had been extinguished and in its place, instead of the warmth of love you had honestly expected.  You feel - hollow…

_…Because now, you truly are alone._

--------------------------------

**A/N: **This scene was inspired by the Playstation 2 game **"Kessen II"** if you play it you might know what I'm talking about.

* - this line is almost a direct quote taken from **"Kessen II".**


End file.
